


What Sisters Do

by Awseomness



Category: Lego Elves: Secrets of Elvendale (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Kissing, Minor background Emily/Azari, Sibling Incest, You Have Been Warned, consent magic, read the tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 03:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30065859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awseomness/pseuds/Awseomness
Summary: Sophie and Emily have grown closer since Sophie found out about Elvendale and Emily saved her from Cronan. But have they grown closer as sisters? Or as something else?
Relationships: Emily Jones/Sophie Jones





	What Sisters Do

**Author's Note:**

> Remember, this is a work of fiction and should not be used as a guide for your own relationships. While we can invent fictional scenarios where incest is morally acceptable, real life does not work the same way. Do not come on to your sibling, and do not respond to a sibling's advances.

"I can't believe that all happened." Sophie said, looking down at her hands.

Emily breathed. "Yeah. It was a lot. I… don't even know what a Guardian of Light is supposed to do."

"No, I mean-" Sophie looked up, fixing Emily with a sharp look. "I can't believe that all happened and I wasn't there! I coulda helped."

"Sophie," Emily chuckled, "were you even listening? That was all super dangerous. You could've gotten seriously hurt."

"What about you?" Sophie took Emily's hands and squeezed them. "What if something happens to you in Elvendale while I'm stuck here?"

The sincere emotion in Sophie's voice, matched by the look in her eye, caught Emily by surprise. It had always seemed like Sophie treated Elvendale like a game, a playplace of whimsy where you could escape Earth's problems and act with no consequences (something Emily was kind of guilty of herself at first). It never occurred to her that Sophie might actually understand exactly how serious things were.

She wrapped an arm around Sophie's shoulder and pulled her closer. "Hey, I'm okay."

"What if something happens to you and I never see you again? I would never even know." She hugged Emily tight. "I don't like worrying about you."

"Sophie…" Emily ran her hand along Sophie's back to comfort her. She pressed her lips gently to the top of her sister's head. "Nothing's going to happen to me. I promise."

Sophie pulled back with a pout like she didn't believe her.

Then she pushed herself up and brought their lips together.

When they were little, kisses like this were just normal between them. Well, mouth-kisses were normal. Back then, Sophie puckered her lips so tight it almost hurt when she kissed you. Around the time Sophie turned eight, she had started getting self conscious about it. There had been a moment where she kissed Emily goodbye as she was dropped off at school and some of her classmates had seen. After that, the kisses stopped. Emily just figured that was part of growing up.

The kisses started again after Emily rescued Sophie from the Goblin King. Softer, Sophie had learned to kiss like an adult at some point when Emily wasn't looking, but a kiss all the same.

At the time, Emily let it slide. Emotions were running high, and she figured Sophie was just so happy to have her big sister back that she did the first thing she could think of. That was also how Emily explained the way her heart fluttered as it happened. But it wasn't a one-off thing. It only happened in private, when they were alone, but Sophie had taken to kissing Emily goodnight, kissing her cheek in the morning, and sometimes just kissing her by surprise.

"It's a promise." Sophie said seriously. "I'm gonna hold you to it."

Emily nodded.

Sophie, apparently satisfied, let a big grin break out on her face as she stood up from Emily's bed. "Alright. Night, sis!"

"Goodnight." Emily watched her sister leave the room, then fell backwards onto her bed. She covered her face and whined pitifully.

It was the second time, really. That's when she should have gently rejected the kiss, told Sophie they were too old for that. Now that conversation would be awkward. And now… now there was a part of her, a stupid, selfish part, that didn't want it to stop.

\---

"You're in love with Sophie?"

Emily frowned at Azari. "No. She's my sister. That would be gross."

"Why would it be gross?" Naida looked genuinely confused.

"That's incest." Emily insisted.

Neither of the elves seemed to follow.

"You can't have a relationship like that between family members. It's immoral."

Azari raised an eyebrow. "Is this a human thing?"

"No!" Emily screwed up her face. "At least it shouldn't be."

"Walk us through it." Naida suggested.

Emily sighed. "Family is important. It's a strong relationship that we usually don't choose. People would do things for their family they wouldn't do for anyone else. If you make a move on your sibling, they might respond just because you're siblings and they don't feel like they can say no. Even if they seem receptive, you'll never know if they're actually consenting because they want to."

Their eyes widened. Naida blanched.

"Oh my gosh, I never thought about it like that."

"It's true! If I had a sister I'd let her do all sorts of things to me!"

"So you get it." Emily nodded, though Azari was maybe a little off-point. "I can't even think about being with Sophie like that. I would never know if she really wanted it."

"Well, we wouldn't." Azari said.

"What do you mean?"

"You've got that love magic, Em." Azari pointed to Emily's amulet.

"That's right!" Naida agreed. "Love magic is all about consent. It helps you know a person's true soul and find their heart's desire."

"It does?" That did sort of match up with Emily's experience.

"That's what the stories say at least." Azari shrugged. "Love elves are kinda super rare, so yours is the only love magic I've actually seen in person."

Naida stood and moved to the bookshelf. At that moment, Sophie barged in, Farran and Aira following behind her. Sophie went immediately for Emily, wrapping her arms around her older sister in a tight hug.

"Oh my gosh, Emily, it was amazing! Aira was showing me the skyship she rebuilt, and then Cyclo and Liska showed up and they're so cool! Liska's the size of a horse, I've never seen anything like her!"

Emily laughed. "I'm glad!"

"Oh, next time we should see about you meeting Rowan!" Azari said excitedly. "He's rad. Even if we didn't get to hang out as much."

Sophie pulled back, but didn't take her hands away. "What about the water one? What's she like?"

"Umm…" Naida came back, holding a book. "She's complicated. Kinda set in her ways."

"Didn't she say something about Emily being a human?" Farran asked. "Something bad?"

Naida made a face. "Look, she came around. Eventually."

"Naida loves her problematic faves." Aira laughed, clapping the water elf on the back.

"Oh, Sophie!" Azari hopped up. "I've been working on this new fire magic trick. It's super dangerous. Wanna see!"

"Do I?" Sophie jumped up and followed Azari up the stairs.

Aira sat down in Azari's chair with one leg draped over the armrest. Farran took his own seat.

"Your sister is great." Farran said.

"And boy, she loves you a lot." Aira agreed.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I know you said she was trying to be a supportive little sister, but she spent all day gushing about you." Farran laughed. "How cool you are, how strong you are-"

"How pretty you are!" Aira interrupted. "That girl's got it bad."

Naida cleared her throat and made a "cut it" gesture by her neck. The other two looked confused, but shut their mouths accordingly. She leaned down and handed the book she was holding to Emily. "If you're interested."

The book was written in elven text, which Emily was still no expert at, but it looked like a collection of stories about love magic and the elves who do it. She nodded. "Thanks. I'll give it a look."

"Hey, guys?" Sophie's voice came from upstairs. "We need water. A lot of it!"

\---

Sophie stepped into the clearing, still watching the fireflies that danced in the night air. She still hadn't gotten over the beauty of Elvendale. It beat out almost anything her suburban neighborhood back on Earth had to offer.

Almost.

Up ahead, waiting for her, her sister Emily closed a book on her lap and set it aside. The moonlight framed the features of her face perfectly and reflected off her chestnut hair. The fireflies seemed almost as drawn to her as Sophie felt, dancing around her and lending her an ethereal air.

Emily Jones belonged in a world of magic. Sophie was sure about that.

"Azari said you wanted to see me?" Sophie said, closing the distance.

Emily nodded and pat the space next to her on the sitting log. When Sophie sat down, Emily put an arm around her shoulder.

"We need to talk." She said. Her voice carried a certain awkward nervousness that Sophie felt creep up the back of her neck.

"About what?"

Emily frowned. "You know how you've been kissing me lately?"

Sophie swallowed. She figured this was coming eventually "Yeah."

"That's not really something sisters do. At least, not the way you've been doing it."

Sophie looked down at her hands, balling up on her lap. It was easier than looking Emily in the eye. "I know…"

"You do." Emily nodded. "So then… what's up?"

It took Sophie a second to get the words to come out of her mouth. It was hard, like pushing a car that's still in park. "I… don't know. I know I shouldn't want to kiss you like that, but I do. And I want to do other stuff too." She grit her teeth to try to stop the hot tears that pushed themselves past her eyes to flow down her cheeks. "I'm sorry for being a bad sister."

Emily pulled her into a tight hug. "Sophie, no. You're not a bad sister at all." She cooed in a soothing voice.

Sophie choked on a sob and buried her face in Emily's shirt.

"Hey." Emily's voice was soft, gentle. At least she wasn't mad.

Sophie sniffed and looked up at her. Emily's beautiful eyes didn't have any of the anger or disgust that Sophie expected.

"Do you want to try something with me?" Emily offered.

Sophie sniffed loudly, slowing her tears. She nodded.

Emily stood and, taking Sophie by the hand, led her to her feet too. She brought Sophie to the middle of the clearing and took both of her hands in her own.

"What are we trying?" Sophie asked.

"Magic. The kind Grandma used to do."

Emily closed her eyes and Sophie saw her amulet start to glow. It felt like her heart was vibrating, then her bones, then her whole body. Emily's body was vibrating in time with her. She felt their hearts beating together as one.

A swirl of white magic flowed around them, dancing with the fireflies, filling the space. Sophie's awareness spread from her own body, stretching out so she could feel Emily's hands, her arms, her feet and toes, her everything, as easily as she could her own.

Then, slowly, the lightshow faded, and Sophie felt her awareness retreat, back into her own body, leaving just a little bit behind. Just enough that Sophie felt like she might be imagining it. Her bones still vibrated with a minute, gentle buzz.

"What was that?" She asked, awe evident in her voice.

"Love magic." Emily said. "If I did it right, then for right now we can't do anything to each other that the other person doesn't really, truly want."

"That's a cool spell."

"It takes trust." Emily leaned down, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. "Thanks for trusting me."

And then she kissed her.

Sophie's eyes widened. Never in her life had Emily kissed her like this. Passionate, firm, confident. More confident than Sophie felt, that's for sure.

But, she wanted this. And Sophie wanted it too. She kissed back, pushing herself up on her tiptoes and wrapping her arms around Emily's neck. Emily made a happy sound and wrapped her own arms around her little sister.

The kiss lasted until Sophie couldn't stop her grin from pulling her lips apart. She giggled, and Emily laughed along.

"I wanted to do that so badly." Sophie said.

"Me too." Emily lifted Sophie off the ground and held her. "More than I realized. I've wanted to do that for a long time."

Sophie raised an eyebrow. "How long?"

"Since about the first time you got captured by Cronan." She sat back down on the sitting log and kissed Sophie's cheek. "There was a part of me that wanted to kiss you as soon as I got you back."

"Same! Ugh, as soon as he took me away from you all I wanted was to have you back. Nothing else mattered."

"But we're together now. And we can do whatever we want."

Sophie shifted to straddle Emily's lap and kissed her again, slipping her tongue past Emily's lips. Her sister made a surprised sound, but nothing stopped her so Sophie figured she was still in the clear. Especially when Emily met her tongue with her own.

Emily broke to take a breath. "Where did you learn to do that?"

"I read about it in a book and wanted to try it."

"Do it again."

She did, shoving her tongue back into Emily's mouth with fervor. Meanwhile, Emily pulled Sophie's hair out of its side pony and carded her fingers through it.

Sophie, feeling bold, moved her hands lower to slip under Emily's shirt.

Some force stopped them.

Sophie broke the kiss and looked down, worried she'd done something wrong. There was a magic glow around her fingertips, stopping her from pushing past. She looked at Emily, alarmed.

"I'm sorry!" She pulled her hands away.

Emily blushed. "Too fast." She said. "Too early for that. For now. I think."

"For now?"

"I haven't even done that with Azari yet. I don't think I'm ready for that kind of touching."

"But you're not mad?"

"Of course not." She put a hand to Sophie's cheek. "That's what the magic's for. So we can see where our barriers are, too."

She pulled Sophie into a hug and Sophie rest her head against Emily's shoulder.

"Are we… are we girlfriends?" Sophie asked.

"I don't know." Emily answered honestly. "I don't know if we can be sisters and girlfriends. And I don't know if I can stop being your sister. Having you as a sister is important to me."

"Yeah. I don't want to lose you as my big sister."

"What if…" Emily trailed off, thoughtfully.

"What if what?"

"What if, while we're on Earth, we're sisters, and while we're in Elvendale we're girlfriends."

"Would that work?"

"I don't know. But we could try it." She quirked a corner of her mouth up. "If it doesn't work, we can try something else. If you want."

Sophie considered, then shrugged. "Eh, worth a shot. But that means you have to be less bossy in Elvendale. Girlfriends should be equals."

Emily laughed. "Oh, you think I'm a protective big sister, wait 'til you see what kind of protective girlfriend I am. You can ask Azari, I'm a total nag."

"Wait, does this mean I'm Azari's girlfriend too?"

"That's between you and her."

"Come on, at least be my wingman."

"I'm not gonna help you seduce my girlfriend, Sophie! You want those hot fire elf smooches, you have to earn them yourself."

Emily laughed, and Sophie laughed along with her.

"We should probably get back to the others." Emily said, starting to move.

Sophie caught her. "Wait. How long does this spell last?"

"An hour. There should be another twenty minutes at least. Why?"

"Because I want to memorize every inch of your body that isn't off-limits."


End file.
